


I'm The Old New Toy.

by NatashaStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaStark/pseuds/NatashaStark





	I'm The Old New Toy.

Maybe a better way to explain us can be found in a child and his toys. You're the little boy, who loves his old toys because he's had them for so long. Then he gets a new action figure and he plays with it all the time, he gives it nicknames and appreciates/marvels it. After some time the wonder wears off, and he forgets the nicknames, the games played. Eventually he forgets to play with the action figure all together, only doing so when it's is placed in front of him. But he never forgets the toys from his past, because they've been with him for so long. You will never forget your old friends. I am that new action figure. The one who's not that new anymore, and I can feel your interest in me wither. And I resent it. Don't try and deny it, there is a difference in the way you respond to me and the way you respond to him, the way you clear your schedule for him and not for me. Not once this month, though I've asked you based on resilient hope, have you spent time with me and even before then you weren't all that interested. You don't want me around, but you're just too polite to say so. I know that if I keep reaching out, I am giving you all the power between us. I can't, I won't, become powerless.


End file.
